coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9815 (8th July 2019)
Plot Nick plans to keep his head down in prison. He's weirded out when his cellmate Ash asks to paint him. After spending the night in hospital, a bruised Sean casts aspersions on Paul, who denies thumping him. Gail is wracked with guilt for putting her sons in prison but assured by the thought that the family will now come together. Steve takes a booking for a unicorn party, while Adam reminds him that his appeal is due this afternoon. Robert tells Michelle he's going to a wine tasting in Warrington when he's really planning to visit Vicky. Paul's mate Marley demands he clear the knock off gear from his lock-up as a penance for putting the police onto him. Tim overhears Marley taking the credit for assaulting Sean but doesn't let on. Sally introduces Gail to yoga as a coping mechanism. She tells Gail to imagine herself on a beach on Thailand but Gail is too preoccupied with her family's problems. David winds Nick up with scare stories about Ash. Nick tacitly accepts Ash's offer of help to get through his time in prison. Alya, Michelle and Ryan set up the buffet for the fundraiser. Beth is thrilled when Kirk visits on a break from the tour. Gail goes to see David in prison, taking Harry along as she's baby-sitting. David is unwelcoming and spurns her request to look out for Nick. Michelle notices a spark between Ryan and Alya. Ray Crosby tells the caterers that they've received twice the amount of guests as expected and offers to pay them double if they can meet the demand. Steve nearly forgets about his hearing as he's more interested in his new project. Kirk excitedly tells Beth he's been booked for a load of new gigs. Beth encourages him for go for it and not worry about her. Robert cancels his plans with Vicky to rescue Michelle. Tim tells Billy that Marley was Sean's attacker. Nick is astonished when Ash gives him drugs following their earlier conversation. Nick hands them back but Ash demands payment regardless. Looking to David for support, Nick is thrown when David denies knowing him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ash - Daniel Campbell *Marley Phelps - Curtis Cole *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Highfield Prison - Cells, communal area and visiting area *Unknown hotel - Function room and anteroom Notes *The ad bumper at the end of this episode shows the outside of women-only Norcross Prison instead of Highfield men's prison. *''TV Times'' synopsis: With Michelle away, Robert arranges to visit Vicky, but soon finds himself torn between the two. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,587,258 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes